Miko XIII
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Kagome with someone from Organization XIII. Some may just be from the KH world. Either in the KH world or IY world. I take requests if it is an IYxKH one. Has my old IYxKH one shots in here, too.
1. I

S.N.: n.n A SaïxKagome! Yeah… Hmm… :) Don't know what to say. Though, it is early in the game Kingdom Hearts II. Bits off OOCness here and there. Axel is a bit reoccurring in my one shots. He livens it up a bit. Oo … him and someone else always bugs Kagome… I just realized that.

_Saïx – Looks 20ish, Kagome – 19 ½ _(I notice I keep putting '–ish' on the end of ages for some people)

Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Holy Diviner**

Saïx was looking through the glass at Kingdom Hearts. It wasn't complete yet, hearts occasionally joining it. He couldn't wait for-

"What's so amazing about it?"

The Luna Diviner turned around to see the priestess standing behind him. Blue-gray eyes looking curiously at the moon-like Heart.

"Sure it's nice to look at it. But…it feels…innocent. Why?" Kagome asked.

She turned her gaze to the Berserker's golden orbs.

Saïx looked back at Kingdom Hearts, "It's the pure hearts stolen by heartless combining into one."

The miko's mouth formed an 'o' as she walked to stand beside the Berserker Luna Diviner.

'_What'll happen when it's complete? Will they get their hearts back, or no?'_ Kagome blinked, her hand went to fiddle with the Shikon no Tama that hung limply around her neck.

So many lives were ended for this marble.

So many people's hearts were stolen and released to form this … Heart-like moon thing.

"You're doing it again." Saïx commented quietly, his gaze not leaving Kingdom Heart.

Kagome looked down at the floor, before looking up at her companion.

"I'm thinking. My quest for this is similar to that of Kingdom Hearts. Lives were lost for this jewel, while hearts were lost to heartless only to be released to form this."

The Luna Diviner said nothing; her words struck a cord somewhere in his mind.

"I take it Roxas found Sora then?" Kagome inquired.

She could feel his sideways gaze on her person.

"Yes. Why else would hearts come and join Kingdom Hearts?"

Kagome pouted, she knew that.

Sighing, the priestess lifted her gaze to the high ceiling, "I miss Zexion. He was like a brother to me. A quiet, doesn't-get-his-hands-dirty type; but a brother nonetheless. I liked his Lexicon."

"You told him about your quest for the Shikon no Tama."

Saïx stared at her sideways, watching her nod.

"I told you it too."

His golden orbs looked back at Kingdom Hearts.

"I believe everyone in the organization knows. Why else would they have a high respect for you?"

Kagome looked at the Berserker. She nodded.

The duo stood there in relevant silence.

"What will you do once you get your heart back?"

Saïx looked at the priestess. The Luna Diviner Nobody went to speak, but paused.

What was he going to do?

"I don't really know, but I'll find out when I do get it. You at my side."

Kagome snapped her head to look at Saïx. Her eyes were wide, searching his face for anything, but his gaze was on Kingdom Hearts.

Saïx could feel her questioning gaze, but kept staring at the moon-like heart.

Kagome let out a small breath, resting her head on Saïx's right shoulder.

His hand in hers.

The Berserker looked at the crown of the miko's head.

She was trusting of Nobodies, even if she was human.

Saïx let go of her hand, opting for it around her waist. This was out of character for him, but the least he could do for the young miko was give her comfort.

She gave him her trust, the most, asides from Zexion.

"You better get some rest. Humans have trouble from lack of sleep."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She untangled herself from the Berserker.

Saïx let his eyes watcher as she left the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you and Saïx didn't do anything last night?" Axel was having fun antagonizing the young priestess.

Kagome was sure her face matched the pyromaniac's hair.

"I'm positive Axel. Nothing happened between us."

Axel didn't look all that convinced, as he stared at her questionably.

The miko could feel her face heat up a bit more under his scrutiny gaze.

"Do you enjoy bothering her?"

Two pairs of eyes looked over at Demyx shaking a finger at Axel, as if scolding him.

"It's obvious that she's Saïx's master in SM."

That didn't even help the situation at hand.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Kagome exclaimed to the fire and water manipulators.

"Oh! You two must like bondage then!"

"No wonder why they spend so much time together."

Kagome was positive her blush was putting Axel's hair to shame.

She waved her hands in front of her, while shaking her head.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Kagome said hurriedly.

Demyx let out a gasp.

"You shouldn't swear! You're a priestess!"

Axel was starting to double over from his laughter.

Kagome was certain her whole face was red by now.

"What are you two doing?"

It was Saïx.

Axel had stopped laughing and both he and Demyx were staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just talking with Kagome is all." Axel said, letting his green gaze meet that of Saïx's golden one.

The Luna Diviner looked at the two other Nobodies and then to the miko's red face.

Giving the two one final glance, the Berserker to hold of Kagome's hand, leading her away from the two.

'_I'm going to hear about later from the two.'_ Kagome thought nervously, it was bad enough they teased her. But this was like blackmail for the duo.

"What were they bothering you about?"

Blue-gray pools looked to the blue-haired Nobody.

"I-it was nothing. Something stupid." Kagome answered hesitantly.

That was when the Luna Diviner stopped abruptly.

The miko looked up at the Nobody, but was pushed up against the wall next to her.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Kagome stared into Saïx's eyes, a deep blush forming at the close proximity of his body.

"N-no…"

"Say it without the stutter, then."

The priestess would've if the Berserker hadn't put his mouth over hers.

Kagome gasped, before her eyes closed.

Saïx kept his eyes open; he liked the reaction he got. She was submissive to him .she always would be, unless her anger or other emotions got the better of her.

Submissive, yet dominating at the same time.

The Berserker brought her away from the wall, arms around her back. Her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, running over his pointed ears.

The two broke apart a few second later. Kagome had a dazed look in her eyes as she looked into Saïx's barely dazed ones.

The miko hugged the Luna Diviner around his waist, blush on her cheeks. Her head under Saïx's chin.

'_Yes. When I reclaim my heart, I'll keep her by my side for the rest of my life.'_ Saïx thought as he returned her hug.

She fit perfectly in his arms. Like she was supposed to be there.

Kagome was his, now and when he got his heart back.

No one could take her place.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: n.n I like this. My first time writing a SaïxKagome one shot. My first time writing one period. Hope you like! R&R. 


	2. II

S.N.: AxelKagome. n.n Yes, he in some way, shape, or form helped set the last three people up. Now he's going to be set up. I'm making fun of Axel in a good way. n.n;

_Axel – 17, Kagome – 17_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. If I did… Hmm… Don't know.

* * *

**Fire Revenge **

"As much as it seems fun… NO!" a red-haired person made an 'X' shape in front of himself.

The other person didn't really look fazed.

"Why not? It's only a little water, Axel." Kagome stated.

Axel pointed at her, finger touching the tip of her nose.

"I control fire. Water douses fire. What do you think will happen to me if I get wet?!" Axel explained, green eyes flashing in fury.

Kagome's blue-gray eyes looked amused.

"You're not the Wicked Witch of the West, Axel. You aren't going to melt."

Red eyebrows furrowed and green eyes narrowed.

"I don't care! Water is water!"

"Then you don't like _any_ liquid?"

The pyromaniac paused.

"I like different liquids, just not water!"

Kagome sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Her orbs locked with Axels.

"Can you at least come with me? You don't have to participate."

The fire user felt his resolve crumbling. He was determined not to give in, but the look in her eyes was breaking it.

"Fine!" he yelled, turning away from her puppy dog pout.

Next thing he knew, Axel was glomped by a happy miko.

A small blush appeared on his face.

"Come on! It's this way!"

Kagome pulled Axel through the corridors in the castle. They were going to leave the castle and into the World That Never Was.

"What are you playing again?"

"Hide 'n Seek! You'll love it!"

Axel felt apprehension enter his gut at the mention of the game. Where did the water come in then?

* * *

"I was beginning to wonder when you two would show!"

Demyx was waving the duo over. Axel looked like he didn't want to be there.

Kagome winked to the Melodious Nocturne.

Phase One complete. Onto Phase Two.

"Okay! Axel, why don't you count? And no using the portals!"

Roxas grinned at the pyromaniac's unfortunate fate.

"Fine!" said red head went to a building and put his head on it, counting to himself but lout enough to be heard.

"1…2…3…"

The trio (Demyx, Kagome, and Roxas) ran in one direction before splitting up.

"4…5…6…"

Kagome by the truck that was a bit upturned, on the ground behind one of its tires.

"7…8…9…"

Demyx was behind a corner of a building, in the shadow.

"10…11…12…"

Roxas was on a rooftop, flat on his stomach, a little ways from the edge so he wouldn't be seen.

"13…14…15... Ready or not! Here I come!"

Axel stepped away from the building he was resting his head on.

There were no immediate signs of where the trio hid.

'_Oh joy…I still have no clue where the water comes from…'_ the pyro thought nervously.

Demyx, Kagome, and Roxas; although they couldn't see each other; smirked simultaneously.

Phase Two complete. Onto Phase Three.

Axel walked through the empty streets. Every step he took, butterflies grew in his stomach.

Something bad was going to happen.

Splash!

Axel's eyes widened as a water balloon fell from the sky and missed him by a few inches.

The pyromaniac whipped his head around to look around him.

Where had that come from?!

Axel started walking again, all the while glancing behind him.

Splash!

Axel landed flat of his ass from a water balloon to the face.

The fire user jumped to his feet, looking in front of him; trying to find where the evil, evil thing came from.

His cool green eyes spotted dirty blonde hair.

"Found you Demyx!"

Said person slumped his shoulders and walked out of his hiding place. The Melodious Nocturne crossed his arms over his chest and looked to be pouting.

"Oh… Damn it!"

"Enough with your belly aching! Found you fair and square."

Axel was sure he had a smug smirk on his face.

"You get to help me find Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Which is which?"

Axel sighed and brought a hand to his face, "Kagome is Tweedledee and Roxas is Tweedledum."

Demyx grinned, "Do they know their new names, or no?"

The pyromaniac glared at the water user through a gap between his fingers.

"Shut up and don't you dare tell them. I get a new set of ears from Kagome and a hole in the gut from Roxas."

Demyx laughed at the red head.

"Shut up and come on."

With that Axel turned on his heel and set to find the other two.

* * *

"It's been an hour already! Where is she?!"

Demyx and Roxas were standing on the sidelines watching their pyromaniac friend pace back and forth.

"Why don't you go search some more for her, Axel? Roxas and I'll head back to the castle, all right?"

Axel was too busy thinking. He merely waved to two off; his other hand was on his chin.

'_Where could she be? She drags me out here, I get pelted with water balloons, while missing a few of them, and now I can't find her!'_ the pyromaniac was positive his eyebrow was twitching.

Splash!

Axel blinked a few times before registering the fact that a water balloon just skimmed his right ear.

Giggling caught his attention behind him.

The fire user turned around. Green met blue-gray.

"There you are! Man you have terrible aim…"

"What was that?!" by now Kagome was out of her hiding spot and face to face with Axel.

The pyro merely put a finger in his ear and wiggled it a bit.

"Are you trying to make me deaf? I said 'you have terrible aim'."

"That's because I don't have my bow and arrows!"

Blue-gray pools glared heatedly at the red head before her.

Said red head merely grinned at her and shrugged.

"I have pay back for you dragging me out here…"

Kagome swallowed thickly, she had a feeling he'd want revenge.

Axel's green eyes held an evil glint in them.

And before Kagome knew it, she was tackled on the ground by the fire lover.

Lips covered hers in a passion. Kagome's hands found their way into spiky fire hair, her eyes closed.

Axel peaked an eye open, and smirked. He was pleased with the reaction he got from the miko under him.

He smirked against her lips, breaking the short kiss.

Confused, dazed eyes looked back at his triumphant ones.

"You get to be my personal servant for one week."

…

"WHAT?!"

Phase Three complete.

Ah.

Revenge is sweet.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: n.n Hehe. I had fun writing this one shot. I feel all happy inside now. :) R&R. 


	3. III

S.N.: Yeah this is a humor fic. Yes there will be a bit of OOCness. I have no clue how to portray Zexion, so yeah. This was a thought I had, involves doughnuts and sex. X3 How I came to this conclusion, I have no clue. Really funny in my opinion. This is to be a one shot. Hope you like. Now is it Demyx or Demnyx? … My friends think I'm the weirdest person alive. No flames please.

_Zexion - looks about 17, Kagome - 17_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. The owners do.

* * *

**Doughnuts! … Wtf?! (O.o);**

"You know what?" a girl with raven tresses and blue-gray eyes asked. All her silent companion did was look at her out the corner of his right eye hidden by his grayish-lavender hair.

"Doughnuts bring people together."

Now her companion was plainly staring at Kagome. Zexion's deep violet eyes, though one was hidden, looked skeptical.

"They do!" Kagome exclaimed. Her eyes shined and her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

The Nobody shook his head slightly and closed the book he tried to read. It was no use with her babbling. He stood up, book under his arm, and turned to leave.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" the priestess called. She got up from her seat and took off after her companion. She caught up with him after a few minutes.

Zexion bluntly ignored her.

"I need a doughnut to show you."

His eyebrow twitched. She was still on this subject?

"You know where this is a doughnut around?" Kagome asked innocently. Zexion stopped walking to look at her.

His left eyebrow was raised in question, "Why?"

"So I can show you how doughnuts bring people together!" the miko pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

The Cloaked Schemer merely stared at her, making her get fidgety.

'_Why did I save her again? Oh yes. To see how strong her Nobody would be once her pure heart gave into the darkness and was made a Heartless.'_ Zexion thought to himself.

However, Kagome had yet to give in to the darkness and was still human.

'_A human with part of a soul.'_ he continued thinking. Kagome started to look around to escape her companions staring gaze.

The escape came in the form of Vexen.

The miko knew he wanted to experiment on her, but yet he couldn't. He would experiment on her once she became a Nobody, though. She was certain of that fact.

If Xemnas let him.

Zexion let his gaze drift to the ice-controlling Nobody. Kagome took this time to leave and walk down a random corridor in the castle.

She could feel both Nobodies staring at her as she left.

'_I need a doughnut. But where to find one..?'_ she was a bit too wrapped up in her thoughts that she ended up bumping into Axel.

"Gomen nasai!" her blue-gray eyes looked Axel's cool green ones from the floor.

"Not a problem. Just watch here you're going next time." the pyromaniac replied to the miko. He lent a hand for her to grab, which she took.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her skirt be forced upwards by a gust of wind. Her hands were quick to hold it down.

"Hentai!" she could hear Xaldin's laughter follow her exclamation. The priestess brushed passed the doubled-over-in-laughter Axel. A deep red blush stained her cheeks as she stomped away.

Even leaving the two behind, Kagome could hear their laughter echoing.

She continued to get lost even more as she walked down the corridor. Pausing to look around, Kagome noticed she was near the entrance that was at the bottom of the castle.

She looked and found a place to sit. It was on a box-shaped thing on the ground. The miko huffed as she sat, still embarrassed by Axel and Xaldin's trick.

"You okay?"

Blue-eyes looked up and connected with the green-blue ones of Demyx. She blinked a few times before nodding.

"Then why are you down this far in the castle?"

Kagome went to say something, but then put a finger to her lips. Why was she here again?

…

A doughnut!

…

"I need a doughnut!" she exclaimed happily, a smile on her lips.

Confusion filled the water-controllers eyes.

"Why?" By now the Melodious Nocturne was thoroughly confused.

Why was a doughnut so important to the priestess?

"To prove something to Zexion. I don't think he believes my theory that doughnuts bring people together."

Doughnuts bring people together?

"They do?" Demnyx asked as he sat beside Kagome. He wanted to know more if that was true.

"Yeah!" the priestess had a wide grin on her face by now. Her bright eyes shown with happiness.

"Perhaps I could bring you to Twilight Town to get your doughnut."

"You will?" the Nobody didn't have time to prepare himself as she was glomped by an exuberant priestess.

Her arms were around his neck, face near his, and his hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?"

Two sets of eyes looked up to see Saïx standing above them.

"Demyx is taking me to get a doughnut!"

The Luna Diviner raised an eyebrow. Why was a doughnut so important?

"Then why are both of you on the ground?" Saïx questioned.

He saw the priestess merely smile wider.

"He's bringing me to get a doughnut." Kagome answered like it was the weather.

The doughnut again…

"We'll be right back once I get the doughnut. I promise!" the priestess said.

By now, she was sitting on Demyx, straddling his waist. Demyx, by now, had a deep blush on his face.

"Very well. Don't do anything else while you're out though."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Demyx was sure he was going to get a nosebleed, if that was even possible for Nobodies.

Saïx looked at the two of them before taking his leave.

"Bye Luna!"

Then did he stop and glare at the girl who refused to use his name. Hopefully, the other members wouldn't catch on to her habit.

"I don't think you should call him that." Demyx warned. He was right to be cautious of the Berserker Luna Diviner.

Kagome pouted and got off of Demyx, and held a hand out to him. Which he took.

"We should get going before they notice we're gone." Kagome stated. She had a smile on her face.

Demyx nodded and created a portal to the Corridor of Darkness. Which both walked into.

They didn't notice Saïx paused to watch both of them leave.

* * *

She has been gone for about two hours! Where was she?

Normally Zexion wasn't like this, but today he was. Kagome was missing and so was Demyx.

The Cloaked Schemer tried reading to get his mind off of her, but no such luck.

"I bet the two are having fun with each other. With a doughnut and all." stated Axel. He was talking with Xaldin.

"Lucky bastard."

Zexion was sure his left eyebrow was twitching.

"Everyone knows Demyx had a thing for Kagome, even without a heart and all. Why couldn't it have been with me?" Axel said, feigning hurt in his voice.

Xaldin chuckled.

Zexion's eyebrow twitched even more.

…

"What couldn't have been with you?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at Kagome who walked up with Demyx trailing behind her.

"What took you two so long?" Axel questioned, bluntly ignoring Kagome's question.

"The doughnuts had to be made fresh! Can't have hard, old doughnuts now could I?" she said, holding up a box of about a dozen doughnuts.

"Why so many?"

Four Nobodies watched as the miko's face lit up like a stop light.

"It's not like that! I happen to like doughnuts!"

"Sure. But to eat or for something else?" Xaldin questioned, one of his thick eyebrows raised.

Kagome's face lit up even more.

Zexion's eyebrow twitched violently.

"How does that thing with the doughnuts go again?" Axel asked, an eyebrow raised.

Demyx took this time to sneak down a corridor to escape questioning.

Kagome glared at the spiky red-head, but answered nonetheless, "You put the doughnut on. It helps bring two people together. It's fun. One of my friends was kinky and tried it with her boyfriend apparently. But I was the one to come up with it."

"Where do you put it on?" Xaldin inquired, eyebrow raised.

Kagome blushed once more, sputtering a bit.

Zexion looked at her, then to Axel and Xaldin.

"I bet I know." Axel stated, coming up behind the priestess by walking behind her. He put both hands on her shoulders a perverted grin on his face.

Kagome slipped out of his grasp and turned to face the pyromaniac. But held the back of her skirt down with one hand.

Zexion decided to intervene and steered her from the wind and fire users.

His hands were on her back.

His deep eyes took in the blush that sported on her cheeks a his touch.

"Why don't you tell me more of these doughnuts?"

Two pairs of eyes watched both leave, a grin on each of their faces like they accomplished something.

* * *

Zexion held Kagome against him. Back against chest.

"Remind me to never let you come up with stupid ideas." the Cloaked Schemer stated.

Kagome turned to look at him, he chest pressed against his.

"You're the one who said 'let's try it'!" she argued back.

That was why he never wanted her to come up with the ideas.

The Nobody noticed she was going to speak again, and didn't want to hear it. He came up with a way to prevent her talking.

Zexion clamped his mouth over her mouth.

When the two separated, Kagome locked eyes with Zexion.

"Told you doughnuts bring people together." she said with a tone of smugness.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: … yeah. I'm weird, yes. Crazy? Yes. Luna? No. How'd you like this spur of the moment one shot? R&R. Yes I'm kinky. I come up with the weirdest toys, but I never tell anyone. If someone flames, I give it to Axel to play with. So no flames, please. Not that I dislike Axel or anything. 


	4. IV

S.N.: Yeah I'm bored if I'm putting up two one shots in one day. But I have a lot of inspiration. n.n Where the title cam from I have no clue… No, do not ask why I focused on the castle in the World That Never Was. Please don't ask why I didn't include the Inuyasha gang when she is there. It'll get to long and I'm trying to keep it to a minimum. OOCness here and there. No complaining.

_Demyx – 17ish, Kagome – 17_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts, if I did… you don't want to know…

* * *

**Water Melody**

"I told them they sent the wrong guy…" a dirty blonde guy said. His green-blue eyes held hesitation to complete the mission.

Capture Kagome and turn her into a Nobody.

Right, when pigs fly, Demyx wasn't going anywhere near that half-demon boy.

The Melodious Nocturne had enough common sense to stay down wind of the group. That and keep his hood on his head, so they couldn't identify him.

The water-controller had to follow them, waiting for the right time to kidnap the miko.

But, alas the hanyou was constantly around the group, mainly the priestess.

'_How am I supposed to capture her with him around..?'_ he was given time to watch them and figure out a plan when the stopped for the night.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you know where there are any hot springs?" Kagome inquired.

She wanted a warm bath after traveling all day.

"Keh. What's with you and always taking a bath?! You're going to rub your skin off one day." Inuyasha commented, looking away from the group, arms shoved in his sleeves.

"Inuyasha…"

Said half-breed swallowed thickly, looking at the miko apprehensively out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sit boy!!"

Said hanyou went face first into his new love, the ground and grass.

Kagome took deep breathes to calm herself down. Her blue-gray eyes looked over to her sister-like demon exterminator.

"Will you be joining me Sango-chan?"

Said taijia shook her head, "Iie. I'll stay here and make sure no perverts leave camp to peep on you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome shrugged and nodded, "All right. Be back after my bath!"

With that, the miko took her bathing supplies and towel to the hot spring.

* * *

Demyx blinked, he couldn't really believe it. They let the miko go out of eyesight?

When she could easily be captured?

She wouldn't be returning when she finished, though…

The Melodious Nocturne smirked a bit, not only would he get the priestess, but what she protected as an added bonus.

It was true he didn't want it, but he couldn't leave it in the hands of someone else.

With that, the Nobody followed at a leisure pace, but keeping her in his sights as she walked.

The duo continued walking for about five more minutes before Demyx saw the miko Kagome stop. He stayed within hearing range, but gave her at least some modesty.

* * *

"This is the life." Kagome purred contentedly.

They had just defeated Naraku a few weeks ago and were returning from the Northern Mountains to Kaede's village.

Sango and Miroku were engaged, a few days after the defeat.

Although…

Inuyasha barely let anyone near her now that the jewel was complete.

The Shikon Jewel sparkled a bit more brightly.

Kagome blushed, _'Could he return my feelings?'_

However, the happiness was short lived. And the sparkling dimmed a bit.

'_No. Kikyo's still alive. I would've been able to tell if she was killed. And she wasn't.'_ Kagome thought unhappily.

Sighing, the miko ducked her head under and proceeded to wash her hair.

Ducking herself under a third time, Kagome stood from the hot spring and grabbed her towel.

The miko dried herself off and dressed in extra clothes she had brought with her.

Sighing a second time, Kagome gathered her things and started to walk towards camp.

* * *

Demyx could tell she was walking towards him. He stood and hid in the shadow cast by the moon.

He could see her face shadowed by her hair, deep in thought, as she started to walk passed him.

Mustering up some courage, the Nobody walked behind her. One hand covered her mouth, the other around her torso, trapping her arms.

Demyx had to hold her tight from her struggling. Her yells and speech were muffled quite a bit from his slightly large hand.

"Shhh! I don't want to harm you!" the Melodious Nocturne said hastily, yet a bit quietly.

Blue-gray eyes looked skeptical at his green-blue ones.

Her bathing supplies and towel were on the ground.

"Come with me. We won't harm your friends, I swear!" Demyx stated to the miko.

The only response was her continual struggling.

The Nobody couldn't really multi-task and hoped that someone from the organization would come and open a portal themselves.

His hopes were answered, amazingly. Axel came out and looked at the water-controller's situation.

"Got yourself a fiery one didn't you?" the pyromaniac questioned.

"Not now!" Demyx said stepping backwards towards the portal, all the while making sure the miko didn't step on his feet.

Axel raised an eyebrow and walked over to the duo. He walked in front of Kagome and rest his hands on her shoulders and pushed.

Demyx had to speed up, but was at least grateful for the help. The trio ended up going through the portal to the Corridor of Darkness.

Kagome was none too pleased. All she wanted was to get back to camp and go to sleep.

But no, some guy sneaks up behind her and drags her into a weird black thing. And some spiky red head pushed her too!

When the portal closed did Demyx and Axel let the miko go.

Unfortunately, she rounded on the Melodious Nocturne and slapped his across his left cheek.

Axel took the warning and stepped back a pace or two.

"Where am I?!" Kagome all but screamed.

"Corridor of Darkness. We need you to come with us." the pyromaniac answered, seeing how the water-controlling Nobody was in bit of a stupor.

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me?" the miko inquired.

"If we wanted to, we would've done so already." The fire-controller stated.

Kagome looked skeptical, but didn't completely disbelieve them. They had power, enough to kill her if they wanted.

Demyx blinked a few times and brought his hand to his cheek, her slaps hurt!

"Ow…" escaped his mouth as he rubbed the abused cheek tenderly.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him, one in amusement, and the other in realization.

"Sorry! But you grabbed me from behind and I was angry!" Kagome said; letting her hand over the back of his that was on his cheek.

"I deserved it… did you have to slap hard though?" green-blue eyes looked at her blue-gray ones.

Kagome laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed manner.

"Come on! You don't want to be trapped here do you?" said Axel, walking in the way they pushed her in.

Another portal opened and the pyro walked into it. Demyx and Kagome looked at each other briefly before the Melodious Nocturne took the lead and th miko fell into step behind him.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and she still had yet to give into the darkness.

"I said no! N-O!" Kagome exclaimed to the ice-controller.

Vexen wanted to experiment on the young miko. Why wouldn't she give into the darkness?

Demyx heard the miko and walked over to her. He looked at the other Nobody briefly, before tugging Kagome behind him to get away from Vexen.

"I should've warned you of his experimental nature." Demyx said.

"It's all right. I had to deal with a Poison Maker who tried to make me his bride after he paralyzed me." Kagome shrugged like it was no big deal.

Demyx chocked on nothing, and paused in his walking staring wide-eyed at the miko.

"What? I'm not his bride, and besides I have you to keep me safe from all the other Nobodies." The miko stated a happy smile on her face.

"Y-you don't care if I'm a Nobody?"

"Why would I?" came a question back.

Demyx nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks.. he walked up to the miko.

Kagome blushed heavily when she was pulled into a nicely built chest, for a hug.

"Thank you."

"N-not a problem." Kagome stuttered.

The two separated and went different ways a little later.

* * *

"Come on! I know you are into her!" Axel exclaimed.

Demyx was sure his voice echoed in the castle.

"Why not get to know her? You said it yourself that you feel like you have a heart around her!" Axel pointed at the Melodious Nocturne, index finger in between his green-blue eyes.

"I-I don't want to harm her!"

"See? You're protecting her!" Axel said exuberantly.

Demyx was sure he was blushing a deep red, mimicking Axel's hair.

"Go get her! She'll be a good part of your life, even if you have no heart." Axel commented, pushing Demyx in a direction he had a feeling the miko was in.

Demyx had no choice but to be pushed down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey! Kagome!"

Said miko looked up to her name being called. The sight that greeted her eyes was funny in a way.

Axel was pushing Demyx down a corridor and said water-controller was flailing his arms to get away from the pyromaniac.

The Melodious Nocturne was sporting a blush to mach the fire user's hair.

"You need something?"

"Yeah! This idiot needs to tell you something." Axel replied.

Kagome looked around her, "What idiot?"

Axel hid his self-accomplished smirk.

Demyx blushed even more.

Blue-gray eyes looked over at the two Nobodies. Confusion shown un her eyes.

The pyromaniac pushed Demyx forward, making stand in front of the miko, no chance of escape.

"I'll leave you two alone now." And with that, the fire user left.

Demyx looked anywhere but Kagome. He could feel the scrutiny of her gaze.

'_It's now or never, Kagome. He looks to be having trouble…'_ the miko thought to herself.

Gathering up a bit of courage, Kagome put her hands on either side of his face and put her lips on his. Her blue-gray orbs were closed.

Demyx's eyes widened before they closed and he encircled his arms around her waist. She gave him a nice feeling that he wanted to keep forever. Even if he didn't have a heart.

Axel watched this from a corridor a little ways away from the couple. He felt accomplished.

The two made a good couple. The pyromaniac grinned to himself.

He wondered if they were going to have kids once Demyx reclaimed his lost heart.

He shrugged to no one in particular.

Maybe.

It's all a matter of time.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: I felt like writing this. No flames please. I like it. :3 R&R. 


	5. V

-1S.N.: This is for zoey tamagachi! I hope you like it! Oh, and I have no clue on how to play Poker or Strip Poker for that matter, but I am trying my best. Then again, my dad watching the World Poker Tour really helped, especially all of those times he watched it. _#cheesy grin#_ This night be a bit short….

_Luxord - 28, Kagome - 24_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Ace in the Hole**

Kagome glared at the short-haired blonde man over the cards in her hand.

She challenged him to a card game to prove to the other members of the Organization that he could be beat at what the time-controller was best at.

Poker. Strip poker to be exact.

Right now, Kagome was down to her to removing her dress, leaving her undergarments and underskirt. She knew she sucked at card games in general, but hey, it was the thoughts that count!

The Gambler of Fate put down his hand, a smug smirk on his bearded-face, "Straight flush my dear. Take the underskirt off."

Now Luxord himself was down to his pants and boots. The priestess was only able to win one round against him which cost him his cloak.

However, the was her only stroke of luck before Luxord quickly turned the tables on her.

Glaring the best she could with a cherry red blush on her face, Kagome set her hand down (to where Luxord took it and put it in the used pile) as she stood, and tugged at the elastic waist band on her clothing.

It quickly joined her dress on the floor.

There were other members of the Organization watching the card game in rapt interest through a crack in the door they made earlier that month when they got Kagome mad, which ended up with her chucking whatever she could at them.

Marluxia had the unfortunate job of calming her down as she chased them, but she took his scythe and threw it at them.

The pink blade of the weapon had created a good sized hole to peep through. And Luxord was pissed at the hole in his door, and they still haven't fixed it.

Demyx was watching and attempting to bite his nails through his leather gloves, but the material still stood strong.

Axel glanced at him barely and turned his attention to the only-undergarments-wearing priestess. He had to admit, she had a good posterior.

Zexion, though dragged and blackmailed into joining the two, watched this with a calculating eye. Kagome apparently lost, but will Luxord make her keep playing. He started to feel queasy at the notion, he didn't need his friend to be forced into anything.

Anyway, back to the card game, Kagome had plopped back down and sat on her knees to try and cover herself the best she could.

She wanted to beat the earring-wearing Nobody! Even if it took all of her clothes and her freedom (she had a feeling he wanted a bit of a personal slave), she was going to do it.

"Another round? Don't you think you've been striped of enough physically already Kagome?" Luxord's steel blue eyes twinkled amusedly at the scantily clad miko. She had guts to keep going if her still sitting here meant anything.

She shivered momentarily, "I am…going to win another round against you! Even if I have to strip fully, I will win."

The Gambler of Fate raised an amused eyebrow. Now this was getting interesting for hm, no one had this much guts. Not even his fellow Organization members. And the only reason she was here, was because of Vexen, who knew her father.

"If that is what you really want, Kagome…." Luxord smirked as he passed the cards out to her and himself. This was really good, he'd remember this for years to come. Or until it lost its value as blackmail material.

The three pairs of eyes at the door widened, will two pairs and one eye seeing how half of Zexion's face was covered by his hair.

They had to give Kagome credit for the guts department, though points were taken away in the intelligence one. She needed to know when to quit, but that was what made her unique.

Her stubbornness.

Now she reached a whole new level of respect among the four Nobodies.

Kagome's brown eyes took in the two cards in her hand.

A Jack of Spades and a Queen of Hearts.

So, now she either needed a Spades card or a Hearts card. She just hopped Luxord didn't have anything better than her hand.

She let her eyes travel up to his face.

'_Damn, I just had to go up against a card fanatic that it good at the poker face. Either that or a bluff. Stupid puns…'_ Kagome thought to herself irritably.

Her mentally smacked her forehead.

She needed to concentrate damn it!

* * *

"And what do you three think you are doing?"

The three male Nobodies on the floor in front of the hole in the door turned around to look at a mildly pissed Larxene. She was tapping one her kunai on her arms, like one would tap their fingers when they crossed their arms.

Her deep blue eyes glared at them before glancing at the hole in the door. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

….

She raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

….

Realization hit her like a ton of concrete blocks.

Her two antennae-like hair drooped as her eyes widened before they perked and liked like they had bits of electricity between them.

Larxene, the Savage Nymph, was pissed.

Zexion, Axel, and Demyx cowered and put their hands over their heads when the blonde looked about ready to terminate them.

…

"WHAT?!"

Four pairs of eyes shot to the door as Larxene paused in her would-be assault.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Kagome stared helplessly as Luxord played his hand. It was clear to her, even as a novice, who had one.

"We made a deal, now off with both, my dear." the Gambler of Fate grinned at the girl's misfortune.

Outside the door, the three males had to restrain the lightening user from barging in on Luxord and Kagome.

"On second thought, Kagome, don't strip. I have a better idea." Luxord got on his knees and leaned over the space between. He kissed her.

This wasn't a gentle one, it was a fiery passionate one.

The door was opened slightly by the Nobodies outside it. They felt awkward before leaving and standing outside the door.

Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Axel didn't spare each other a glance as they left. They had blackmail material now.

* * *

Back in the room, the two broke off the kiss.

"How—"

"I've always had an ace in the hole when it came to playing card games. Even before I became a Nobody."

Kagome learned a valuable lesson that day.

Never play poker with an expert, just because you win one round, doesn't mean that you can win the others.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N. That was weird. O.o but hey, I tried my best with the poker part. Hope you liked it zoey tamagachi! 


	6. VI

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Kingdom Hearts_ © Square Enix

_Marluxia – 20, Kagome – 18_

**

* * *

**

**Tea Party**

"Why must you torment my flowers so?"

Kagome gave a curt glare to the pink-haired Nobody, simultaneously weaving delicate flower stems to make jewelry – she had already made herself matching bracelets and a crown; so she was currently working on some for the male sitting across from her. The miko looked back down at her current work, the other two pieces of the table, before she soon finished; reaching across the table to decorate her male companion.

"They make pretty jewelry, Marluxia. Besides, I did this all the time with my mom when we were able to find flowers."

The blue-eyed male looked at the small table the two of them were seated at. It was quite ridiculous really, will all the children's Tupperware and meager snacks that were irresistibly calling to him. Marluxia sent a sour look to the black-haired female.

"And why must we be seated at a child's table with fake dishes and whatnot with snacks?" Member number XI really didn't want to admit the glaringly obvious situation – it left a _feeling_ of unease in his stomach…

Kagome was in the process of splitting the snacks that she had made earlier for this event she conned the pink-haired male into. Bringing the plastic knife to her mouth that she used, the miko licked whatever residue from the food was on it. She looked down at her silly princess-looking dress and then to the Organization XIII's black cloak, pants and boots.

Smiling, she pretended to pour some tea into the small plastic cup in front of Marluxia, "We're having a tea party, silly!"

The Graceful Assassin let his head flop down onto his knees, emitting a groan of defeat, _'Damn it.'_

**_Fin~_**

_

* * *

_

**I had to do it. :D Yes, I am currently working on No. I/Kagome and No. V/Kagome, after such a long hiatus with these one-shots... Sorry about that!**


End file.
